villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Grand Inquisitor/Gallery
Images and videos of the Grand Inquisitor from Star Wars: Rebels. Gallery Images Miscellaneous Le inquist.png|The Inquisitor's Evil Stare. InquistiorSWR.png Nazi Propoganda for kids.png The-Inquisitor.jpg The Inquisitor (Star Wars).png The Inquisitor.png Grand Inquisitor by JB Casacop.jpg|Artwork of the Grand Inquisitor. The Inquisitor Lego.jpg|The Grand Inquisitor released in Lego. ''Star Wars Rebels'' Inquisitor Speaks to Vader.png|The Grand Inquisitor was ordered by Darth Vader to hunt down the "children of the Force" through hologram. Grand Inquisitor close-up.png|Close up of the Inquisitor's eyes. Grand Inquisitor trap.png|The Grand Inquisitor laid a trap for Kanan and his Padawan, Ezra Bridger, in the Spire. Grand Inquisitor cell.png|The Grand Inquisitor entered the cell. Grand Inquisitor grin.png|The Inquisitor grins as he has the Jedi in his grasp. Grand Inquisitor cell-duel.png|The Inquisitor ignites his blade as do the Jedi. Grand Inquisitor block.png|Kanan attacked the Inquisitor and the two engaged in lightsaber combat. Grand Inquisitor strike.png|The Grand Inquisitor tries to strike Kanan but he manages to block the blade. Inquisitor Duels Kanan.png|The Grand Inquisitor fights Kanan Jarrus. Inquisitor a359d371.jpeg|The Inquisitor's Evil Grin. Grand Inquisitor Kanan.png|Engaging Kanan in a lightsaber duel, the Pau'an recognized his fighting skills from the teachings of Depa Billaba and began to mock him about how such a poor student he was when he was still a Padawan. Grand Inquisitor light.png|The Inquisitor proved to be a superior opponent, quickly gaining the upper-hand over the former Padawan. Grand Inquisitor lean.png|The Grand Inquisitor throws another strike at Kanan. Grand Inquisitor clock.png|The Inquisitor explained that he had studied the records of the Jedi Temple. Grand Inquisitor deflect.png|Ezra fires his energy slingshot at the Inquisitor who deflects the blast. Grand Inquisitor energized.png|The duel continued within the cell until Bridger set off one of Wren's "miracles" to blow open the door. Grand Inquisitor smoke.png|Jarrus and Bridger fled from the cell, though the Inquisitor followed close behind. Grand Inquisitor hallway.png|Though they had escaped the cell, the Grand Inquisitor pursued them and continued his fight with Kanan in the halls of the prison. Grand Inquisitor taunt.png|The Inquisitor and Kanan resume their duel. Grand Inquisitor smirk.png|The Grand Inquisitor smirks while he locks blades with Kanan. Grand Inquisitor Force.png|The Inquisitor soon pushed Kanan away through the Force. Grand Inquisitor shove.png|Ezra attempts to attack the Inquisitor with his energy slingshot, but the Jedi hunter uses the Force to throw him down the cell block. Grand Inquisitor split.png|Kanan readies to take on the Inquisitor who does the splits. Grand Inquisitor ask.png|"Do you really think you can save the boy?" Grand Inquisitor pout.png|The Inquisitor, attempting to taunt his opponents, encouraged Jarrus to surrender for Bridger's sake. Grand Inquisitor Force push.png|Jarrus refused, and the Inquisitor threw him down the cell block with the Force. Grand Inquisitor knocks.png|As the duel between the Inquisitor and Jarrus continues, the Inquisitor goads Jarrus to surrender for the boy's sake, but the Jedi refuses and is thrown down the hall with the Force. Grand Inquisitor Ezra.png|The Inquisitor tried once more to turn Bridger to the dark side. Grand Inquisitor unfocused.png|Once more the Inquisitor tries to convince Bridger to join him. Grand Inquisitor undisciplined.png|"Your Master cannot save you boy. He is unfocused and undisciplined." Grand Inquisitor energy.png|Ezra refuses and again attacks the Inquisitor with his energy slingshot but he swatted the energy away. Grand Inquisitor persistence.png|The boy refused, however, and the Inquisitor prepared to strike him down. Grand Inquisitor axe.png|The Grand Inquisitor grabs both ends of his lightsaber in preparation. Grand Inquisitor rushes.png|The Inquisitor lashed out towards Ezra. Grand Inquisitor about.png|The Jedi hunter prepared to strike the Padawan down. Grand Inquisitor swing.png|Jarrus used the Force to pin the Inquisitor to the ceiling, giving Bridger an opportunity to escape. Grand Inquisitor head-tilt.png|The Inquisitor tilts his head after regaining his composure. Grand Inquisitor lightsaber-spin.png|The Grand Inquisitor ignited a setting on his double-bladed lightsaber that allowed it to spin on a disc. Grand Inquisitor Kallus hologram.png|The Grand Inquisitor speaks with Kallus through hologram. The Grand Inquisitor and Zare Leonis.png|The Grand Inquisitor speaks to Zare Leonis. Grand Inquisitor informed.png|The Grand Inquisitor informed that they are tracking the Ghost through hyperspace. The Grand Inquisitor on Fort Anaxes.png|The Grand Inquisitor on Fort Anaxes. Kanan vs the Grand Inquisitor at the communication tower.png|The Grand Inquisitor fights Jarrus outside of the communication tower. Inquisitor-tortures-Kanan.png|The Grand Inquisitor uses the Force to try to cause Jarrus to reveal what he knows about the rebels. Inquisitor 7058e322.jpeg Grand Inquisitor wield.png|Jarrus and the Inquisitor's duel onboard the Sovereign. Fire Across the Galaxy 9.jpg|"There are somethings far more frighting then death." The last words of the Grand Inquisitor. Inquisitor death.jpeg|The Inquisitor commits suicide. Guard 1.png|The Grand Inquisitor as a Temple Guard. Videos Star Wars Rebels Kanan VS The Grand Inquisitor HD Category:Galleries